1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of chemical light generators such as chemiluminescent light sticks. More specifically the present invention relates to chemical light generators attachable to watercraft, trailers, and other vehicles for use as emergency running lights when the electrically powered running lights fail. The emergency running lights include a cup-shaped housing having a closed end, an open end which terminates at a rim, and an interior recess which extends inwardly thereinto from the open end. The housing is comprised of a thin, flexible wall which defines a watertight, cup-shaped interior chamber containing a first component of a two-component chemiluminescent compound. A breakable container is disposed within the interior chamber which contains a second component of the two-component chemiluminescent compound. A mounting device is provided for attaching the housing to the vehicle. The running light is activated to produce chemiluminescent light by squeezing the breakable container within the housing to break the container and cause the first and second components to mix to form the chemiluminescent compound and the resulting light. The housing is attachable to the surface of the vehicle using the mounting device.
The housing is preferably substantially circular in cross-section with the front end thereof generally flat, and an exterior portion of the housing outwardly convex. The rim is a flat, with an annular mounting surface to which the mounting device in the form of a double sided adhesive coated ring is affixable for attaching the housing to the vehicle. The interior recess is configured to receive a pole-mounted electrically powered running light of the vehicle therein. A second mounting device in the form of a double sided adhesive coated disk is used for attaching the housing to the electrically powered running light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemiluminescent lighting devices which produce chemiluminescent light by mixing together components that chemically react together to provide excitation for a fluorescent compound or flourescer therein have been known for many years. A basic chemiluminescent liquid is made by mixing a first component in the form of a “peroxide component” comprising hydrogen peroxide and a solvent or mixture of solvents, and a second component in the form of an “oxalate component” comprising an oxalic acid ester and a solvent. One of the components additionally contains the fluorescer to produce the light during the reaction of the first and second components. A catalyst may be included in one of the components for controlling light intensity and the period of light production. The oxalate ester-solvent combination of the first component provides sufficient solubility of the ester and provides chemical stability for storage. The hydrogen peroxide-solvent combination of the second component provides sufficient solubility for the hydrogen peroxide and provides chemical stability for storage. Most chemiluminescent devices utilize a single fluorescer and produce a single desired color of light. However, two or more fluorescers have also been used to produce a blended color of light such as by mixing a fluorescer which emits light of a blue color with a fluorescer which light of a red color to produce a light of a blended pink color.
Chemiluminescent lighting devices are commonly used as emergency lights for automobiles aircraft, and homes when the usual source of electrical power to run the electrically powered lights fails. Additionally, chemiluminescent light devices are used for camping, bicycling, and other situations where there is no source of electrical power. This is because chemiluminescent lighting devices have several advantages over conventional electrical lights including convenience, ease of use, storability for relatively long periods of time, compactness, completely sealed so as to be usable underwater, and safety since no observable heat or any spark is produced for use around flammable liquids such as gasoline.
There have been various chemiluminescent lighting devices which have been patented over the years. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,987 issued to Heinz et al. on May 4, 1971 is disclosed a chemical lighting device in the form of a light wand or stick, which is the most commonly used type of chemiluminescent lighting device. Such light sticks have been especially used as emergency road lights and road markers by travelers and may be held in the hand or placed where needed such as alongside a disabled motor vehicle. The light stick of Heinz et al. includes a sealed outer tube made of a flexible translucent material and a sealed inner tube made of a rigid breakable material disposed therein. The inner tube is filled with a first component of a two-component chemiluminescent compound. The outer tube is filled with a second component of the two-component chemiluminescent compound. One of the inner and outer tubes also contains a flourescer. The light stick is activatable by flexing the outer tube sufficiently to break the inner tube which results in mixing of the first and second components to begin generation of the chemiluminescent light, which is visible through the translucent outer tube.
While light sticks such as those of Heinz et al. are generally adequate for the purpose for which they are intended, they suffer from several drawbacks. Firstly, they do not stand up on their own such as for use as an emergency light on the roadway, requiring a stand or similar device. Secondly, light sticks do not emit light evenly in all directions and thus must be oriented to be seen from the desired direction.
Chemiluminescent lighting devices and lighting systems such as using light sticks have been used on watercraft, and variations have been developed specifically for use thereon. This is because the U.S. Coast Guard Navigation Rules require watercraft to display navigational or running lights between sunset and sunrise, and therebetween during periods of reduced visibility such as fog, rain or snow. Smaller watercraft such as those used for recreational purposes are typically required to display a red running light on the port (left) side of the bow of the watercraft, a green running light on the starboard (right) side of the bow of the watercraft, and a white running light at the stern (rear) of the watercraft. The red and green running lights is required to be visible respectively from the port and starboard sides of the watercraft, and the white light is required to be visible from three-hundred-sixty degrees about the watercraft. The running lights are typically permanently installed and electrically powered by an electrical system of the watercraft, though some are battery powered. Electrical running lights are vulnerable to failure of the electrical system which leads to the possibility of collision with other watercraft due to non-visibility thereby, particularly on dark moonless nights on crowded waterways.
An example of a chemiluminescent navigation light system specifically designed for watercraft which utilizes conventional light sticks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,670 issued to Authier on May 16, 1995. The navigation light system includes a bow light which separately emits light of red and green colors and includes a housing mountable to the bow of the watercraft using a mounting bracket thereof. A pair of light sticks which emit chemiluminescent light respectively of red and green color upon activation thereof are removably contained within the housing and visible therethrough to provide illumination for the port and starboard sides of the watercraft. The navigation light system further includes an aft light which emits light of white color and includes a housing mountable to the stern of the watercraft using a mounting bracket thereof. A light stick which emits chemiluminescent light of white color upon activation thereof is removably contained within the housing and visible therethrough to provide three-hundred-sixty degree illumination for the stern of the watercraft.
While the navigation light system of Authier is generally adequate for the purpose for which it is intended, it suffers from several drawbacks. Firstly, light sticks do not emit light evenly in all directions and thus must be oriented to be seen from the desired direction. Secondly, the light system requires housings with mounting brackets to hold the light sticks in the desired orientation which is bulky, obtrusive, and an expensive way to provide illumination.
An example of a chemiluminescent lighting device specifically designed for emergency lighting in watercraft, but for use illuminating a compass inside the watercraft rather than as running lights is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,973 issued to Moscarillo on Sep. 20, 1983. The emergency lighting device includes a container comprised of a hollow dome masked to reflect light, and a transparent flat lid which is affixed thereto. The container is filled with a first component liquid of a two-component chemiluminescent compound. A breakable pod which contains a second component of the two-component chemiluminescent compound is retained in respective indentations of the dome against the lid. The container is affixed to the housing of a nautical compass using an adhesive ring affixed to the lid to emit light upwardly through the lid to illuminate the compass for viewing.
While the lighting device of Moscarillo is generally adequate for the purpose for which it is intended, it suffers from several drawbacks. Firstly, the internal volume of the container is relatively large due to the domed configuration and complete filling thereof with the first component, producing an excessive amount of the chemiluminescent compound in proportion to the surface area of the lid through which the light is emitted. Secondly, the pod is likely somewhat difficult to break in order to activate the lighting device since it can only be accessed for applying finger pressure from one side (i.e. at the lid).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,166 issued to Cameron on Jan. 6, 1987 is disclosed an emergency safety light for use with motor vehicles. The safety light includes a flat base having a reflective inside surface. A resilient, transparent outer container of a flattened shape is connected to the reflective side of the base and defines an outer compartment for containing a first component of a two-component chemiluminescent compound. Prismatic lens elements are molded into the outer container to refract light generated within the outer compartment in a single outward direction. A breakable inner container is disposed within the outer compartment and contains a second component of the two-component chemiluminescent compound. Squeezing the outer container breaks the inner container to allow mixing of the first and second components to form the chemiluminescent compound, thus emitting chemiluminescent light out through the prismatic lens elements of the outer container. Light produced is also reflected off the reflective surface and out through the prismatic lens elements. The safety light has an adhesive backing on the base to attach the safety light to the rear of motor vehicles. The safety light may be manufactured to emit a desired color of the light.
While the emergency safety light of Cameron is generally adequate for the purpose for which it is intended, it suffers from several drawbacks. Firstly, the safety light does not emit light evenly in all directions, but rather mostly in a single direction, and thus must be oriented to be seen from the desired direction. Secondly, the internal volume of the transparent dome is relatively small due to the flattened configuration of the outer container, resulting in a minimal amount of light being emitted thereby and a short light-producing life.
The control and manipulation over time of the color of light emitted by chemiluminescent reactions is well known in the art. As one of many examples (also see patents listed below), in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,914 issued to Cranor on Jul. 31, 2001 is disclosed a process for producing chemiluminescent light of varying coloration and to devices which utilize the process. The process utilizes multiple fluorescers which have varying degrees of stability in peroxide. Upon start of the chemiluminescent reaction, light of differing colors is generated by the peroxide stable and less peroxide stable fluorescers resulting in a blended color being emitted. The emitted color of light shifts towards that of the peroxide stable flourescer as the peroxide attacks the less peroxide stable fluorescer. Use of this process in a chemiluminescent light devices produces emitted light which changes in color over time.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a chemiluminescent lighting device which does not require a stand or similar device for hands-free operation while the lighting device is in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chemiluminescent lighting device which emits light more evenly in all directions and thus may easily be seen from a wider area of desired directions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a chemiluminescent lighting device which is self-contained, requiring no separate housings or mounting brackets to hold the lighting device in the desired orientation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a chemiluminescent lighting device which is not bulky, is unobtrusive, and of an inexpensive disposable design.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a chemiluminescent lighting device in which the internal volume of the lighting device along with the size and configuration thereof requires an amount of chemiluminescent compound more in proportion to the surface area through which the light is emitted to optimize the amount of light emitted thereby and the light-producing life thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a chemiluminescent lighting device in which it is easy to break the frangible container to activate the lighting device by applying finger pressure.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a chemiluminescent lighting device which is readily attachable to surfaces including somewhat irregular and curved surfaces.